Conventional storage chests, trunks, and/or boxes (together, “storage chests”) for the storage of materials, supplies, toys, clothing, linens, etc., generally have minimal to no visibility of the contents within the storage chest without the lid or cover of the storage chest being open. Some conventional storage chest models may include a glass or plastic view of the inside of the unit, however, the inside of the storage chest is not actually accessible unless the lid or cover is opened. Often, users of these storage chests, including adults, small children, or those with mobility challenges may experience difficulty accessing the contents stored within the storage chest, or may have accidents, including falling into or being trapped inside these conventional storage chests with limited means of egress or ability to be seen or heard from within the storage chest. These types of users, especially children and those with limited mobility, may experience injury as a result of unsupervised or unassisted use of these conventional storage chests. Moreover, conventional storage chests are often heavy and difficult to maneuver due to the quantity and type of materials used as well as the overall design of these storage chests.